User talk:OmniKaiser
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Fairy Tail Fanon Wiki Ω kaiser Σ! Thanks for your edit to the Takashi Shichirou page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also here is the list of Admins of the Fairy Tail Fanon. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of all users to follow these guidelines.' Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! -- Perchan (Talk) 10:58, September 28, 2012 No All up in the title. It doesn't make any sense. At all. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 17:08, August 17, 2012 (UTC) 03:32, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Well could you elaborate, I wanted to make something unique. I have no problem changing my idea around. Omega Sigma Talk to me View works 03:36, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Okay, first, please reply to a message on the other person's talk page. This isn't Bulbapedia, we make sense here. Wanting to create something for the sake of being unique is one of the problems we were having with the Slayer Magic in the first place. Everyone wanted to be a "~Speshul Snowflake~" with their different, and utterly insane, ideas. I got approached for a Shark Slayer Magic once. Anyway, it is stated that living beings within the celestial realm will die. We can assume this would be the same for dragons, albeit the asspull method of surviving was "wear their clothes". Dragons obviously cannot do this. And I would suppose this could be made as an exception due to dragon's being incredibly magical creatures. However, just living in the realm of spirits shouldn't make one able to absorb celestial energy, which, by the way, isn't even a thing. Celestial Spirits, like all other magical entities, use magic, and therefore, Eterano. The experiment itself makes no sense. How does the transfer of blood suddenly give the recipient the traits of the user? We're not Marvel Comics, this isn't Spider Man. We're not letting you take Artistic Liscence with Biology here. The magic itself is pretty much "senjutsu" with "celestial energy" which again, does not exist. The way you've described it isn't how Dragon Slayer magic works. Sorry, there isn't a way you can work this over, it makes no sense as a Dragon Slayer magic, it makes no sense as a magic itself, not one that functions in Fairy Tail. This magic will not pass.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 03:57, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Ask Per, and please sign your messages with four of "~". Makes everyone's day a little easier, aye?--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 04:40, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Well, I'd try a regular element first; I suggest . Just you know, please take into consideration that ALL Dual Elements are basically "power-up-forms", not magic themselves; and thus cannot be really counted as a magic one could utilize all the time. Thus, Dual Elements are only to be made by people who have already made one Dragon Slayer, and are confident in knowing what effect the two elements merging together would bring. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 17:08, August 17, 2012 (UTC) 05:09, May 2, 2013 (UTC) No. "Shadow Fire" implies Shadow and Fire combined, and therefore, no singular dragon can teach it until we see a dual-element dragon in canon. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 17:08, August 17, 2012 (UTC) 01:46, May 3, 2013 (UTC) I'm honestly gonna be blunt here. Why are you intent on having a Slayer, when there are other magics to use and this is why we leash it in the first place? I would suggest to try another non-Slayer magic; they can be a lot better to use. In other words, you're not getting a Slayer this early, sorry. It's a lot more fun to use any other magic anyway. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 17:08, August 17, 2012 (UTC) 02:17, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Again No. There's Shadow God Slayer Magic anyway. That's the proper name; not Void whatever. Anyway, I've said this before, you do NOT need a Slayer. At all. Regular elemental magics are just as good; and hell, they can be far more versatile, instead of Slayer, which is just hitting the opponent with the element. Seriously, you don't need a Slayer. I bet you could create something far better than just Slayer Magic, if you put your mind to it, which I hope you do. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 17:08, August 17, 2012 (UTC) 05:48, May 8, 2013 (UTC)